How it happened
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: This is a story about how Hoodie became Slendy's proxy. Just a story I made up. If I did know how it would be super cool and all but I'd probably have to be killed.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter for How it Happened.  
This is a story about how Hoody became Slendy's proxy. Just a story I made up. If I did know how it would be super cool and all but I'd probably have to be killed.  
Chapter 1

"What Are you doing?"

I looked to my elder brother.

"So I can catch it on tape, remember? I told you like three times." I reminded.

"How is filming the horizon going to help?"

"I thought that it would be a cool opening. Ya know how fast the car's moving and the setting sun. Besides you know how those monsters always show up just on the edge of the forest in horror films? That's why." I elaborated.

Cliff rolled his eyes at first then nodded to himself as if thinking something over. The drive there was rather long and boring. I was really glad that I wasn't driving. Cliff was making a habit of making the one with the permit drive for 'practice' but I knew he just didn't want to drive. He even said that driving lost its... flare I guess after you got your licence. It was apparently like 'Yes! I've got my licence... now what?' which I wouldn't doubt. Cliff was eighteen since last week and I had just turned sixteen about four months ago. It was the first day of summer vacation. June fifth and like always we headed out to our grandparents for the summer.

I was pretty sure that mom just didn't want to deal with us. Didn't matter though. I prefered being with our grandparents anyway. They lived by a park with a forest next to it. Neither of us were allowed to go into the forest after dark. Grandma would turn on the upstairs lights whenever we were out too late. We normally stayed on 'our' side of the creek where we would see the light, but I will admit that more than once we crossed and went exploring on the other side. Crossing the border into enemy territory as my brother had always said.

Another thing about our grandparents house... My brother didn't ignore me. He'd act how I knew him. Not as his friends knew him. Instead of talking about girls and sports he'd explore the forest with me. He'd play board and card games with our grandparents and I. He was my brother and not a 'cool' guy who's too cool to talk to his younger brother.  
I turned off the camera after a while and set it down. I looked back to my brother who looked really bored. How could I have blamed him? I sighed, finding nothing to entertain myself inside or outside the car. However looking out the window at the setting sun was obviously a better option. It always was with this long boring drive.

I watched as the slowly setting sun was soon hidden behind the forest. Looked like we were almost there now. I squinted hoping to see the shape in the woods my brother and I had seen when we were ten and eight. That was the very reason why we had taken an interest in exploring the forest. It couldn't have been us just imagining things. Cliff still to this day believed that there was something there and he was a pretty logical thinker. So there must be something there. That was the reason we still continued to search. Each year we risked going in deeper into the seemingly endless forest. It was fun and all, but it would get dark and we'd have to head back. That was the reason we hadn't explored the whole thing yet. We Had to be back before the night fell or we'd get scolded. Even now. It was really annoying, but they had the best in mind and that meant that they knew there was something there. They knew even though they denied it and that in itself fueled our determination to find it.

This was going to be the summer. It was going to be This summer that we found it and if not then next summer. Even if I had to search alone next year I was going to find it and I was going to get a picture to show Cliff. One of these days we were going to find it.  
When we finally reached the house it looked the same as ever. A little worn and old, but still very cozy. As long as you didn't entertain the possibility that a monster was laying in wait for you to come out during the night that is. We often did that and sometimes, laying awake at night to talk about our 'plan of attack' for tomorrow's exploration or what we'd do if we did actually find it. It mostly involved running for our lives along a certain path we chose. Logical, right? You get the picture or video and then get out of there before you get killed. If it notices you run. Simple as that.  
We stepped out and did what we always did. Say hi. Get everything unloaded. Spend the first day with our grandparents.

Nothing real interesting happened on the first day. I stared out the upstairs window at the forest that night. Cliff lay on his bed with his laptop probably deciding on the college that he wanted to go to. Either that or doing an application for one. I never did spot anything. It was the following day that we headed out on our usual exploration. Unfortunately we found nothing for the first couple weeks we explored.

The forest was teeming with life like always. Birds chirping. Little animals scurrying past the paths and in the underbrush. Just a normal day. We just followed the faded and unkempt paths for a while, but like always we strayed from the paths. We traveled at a quick pace like always, just trying to get as far as possible before we had to rush back.

"Have we been here before?" I asked looking around.  
"I don't know. I hope not. I don't want to revisit a place we've already been."

I searched the ground. I felt kind of disappointed at the sight of the spray painted stick we had drove into the ground for a marker. The color was yellow. The ones that meant we were closer to the paths were green and the bright red stick which there was only one of stayed from summer to summer and showed the farthest we had ever gotten. It had to be replaced several times over the years. I walked over to it.

"Yep. We've been here before." I sighed.  
"Where is that red one? Which way did we go from here?"  
I shrugged. "Everything looks the same here. Trees. A sea of trees."  
"Lets try right."  
"Alright."

We headed in the direction that we assumed was right. We traveled on for a while until we saw something behind the trees. Cliff nudged me.

"Get the camera ready." He said under his breath.

I did so. I turned it on and hit record. We approached and found a rather old broken down building. The windows were broken and a couple were covered in tarp. Cliff blocked my path with his arm to stop me then headed forward himself. I kept the camera on him as he slowly approached the busted up building. He peeked in and after determining that the coast was clear waved me forward.

I followed him into the building. We walked amongst the rubbled. We walked into the backroom to search. We jumped. There was a crash. Whipping around we froze and listened. I leaned toward Cliff.  
"Do you think that's it?" I whispered.  
"Shh..."

We started walking back out into the first room. Dust was rising. It looked like a board from the ceiling had fallen. We frowned kind of disappointed.  
"That's it?" Cliff question sounded disappointed. "Lets go."

We continued back into the back room. The back door was gone. Like the rest of the place it was destroyed. We spent that day wandering the forest and failing to find anything after the building. Later that night we reviewed the tape like always only to find that once again the tape was screwed up for the second time in a row. We watched as the video tore over and over again.

"Well this is useless." Cliff muttered.  
"Maybe we need a new camera...?" I suggested.  
"Maybe. Lets go to town tomorrow and get a new one." Cliff shook his head. "It is pretty old."

So we went on our magical journey to town. After getting our camera later we headed back like expected only to be stopped by some man in an old antique shop. We had become very familiar with Mr. O'lair. He was nice besides being a bit odd. He had warned us against searching for IT every summer as it seemed. He waved us over. We came over and obviously asked what he waved us over for. Expecting to just be warned against searching again though.  
"Still trying to find IT?" He asked.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked him. "You have some tips for us?"  
"Well... Nevermind. Your camera break?" He asked pointing to the new one. He must've seen us go in and buy it since it was just across the street from his shop.  
"We believe so. The video keeps tearing." Cliff answered to which Mr. O'lair chuckled. "What?"  
"There's nothing wrong with it." He laughed.  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Cliff asked suspiciously and Mr. O'lair kept laughing.  
"I mean exactly that! You wanted to find IT well you found IT!"  
We both exchanged confused looks.  
"Um... What?" We asked at the same time.  
"YOU found IT!" He laughed. "You are going to need all the luck you can get!"  
"..." I blinked. "Why?"  
"Yes! Yes! But remember! Don't look at it!"  
This wasn't the usual odd behavior Mr. O'lair had. This was more than a bit weirder.  
"Don't look at what?" Cliff asked and I could tell that he was feeling just as uneasy as I was.  
"IT! IT! Don't look at IT! If you look at IT, IT will take your life! Just like Josh!" His crazy laughter morphed into panic.  
We were more or less creeped out by Mr. O'lair's behavior. He had always been weird, but he had always been the one who had believed us about the creature in the woods... Now he was just weirder than the normal weird now.  
"Mr. O'lair...?" Cliff inquired slowly. "Are you... ok?"  
"Yes Yes! It is you who won't be ok!"

We stayed silent. We were confused and worried now.  
"Don't you understand?!"  
"Uh. Um... No?" I replied hesitantly.  
"Do Not Look At IT."  
"O-ok. We won't. We'll be careful, ok?" Cliff replied trying to end the conversation so we could leave. "We have to go now before our grandparents get worried."  
"Be careful." Came the much calmer voice as we exited.  
We quickly made our way back to the house, still rather uneasy over Mr. O'lair's warning.  
"Nothing's wrong with it...?" Cliff muttered to himself as we sat upstairs that night in our room. "Then why was it tearing?"  
"... Why don't we test it now? Ya know record something and watch the video?" I suggested.

Cliff shrugged and pulled the little old camera out of its case. Pressing record he let it run for a few minutes before turning it off again. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed as he played it back. The TV on the far end of the room looked fine. There was no tearing for a time. Cliff sighed.

"It's fine... So... Back at that abandoned-" Cliff stopped as we watched our door slowly creak open through the TV's reflective screen.

We watched as the video started to tear again. Our eyes were glued to the screen as the creature from that one summer. So many years ago came into view in the reflection. The video tearing even more until it was impossible to see the TV's reflective screen anymore. A weird static sound replaced the silence in the were shocked. We looked up to the TV's screen to see that there was nothing in the doorway anymore. However something prevented us from looking back to make sure that the creature was truly gone. Instead we just stared at the screen. Waiting for the reflection of the creature to come up in half a second like in the video. Nothing came. We looked back to the camera as the sound of static faded. The creature vanished and the tearing stopped.

"Holy..." I started.  
"Mother... F_ck..." Cliff whispered.

We looked back to the TV screen. Did we DARE look back? No. We couldn't. Mr. O'lair had warned us for a reason.  
"Cliff?" I asked looking for some sort of direction.

Cliff stood and using the TV screen as his guide he walked backwards to the door and closed it. Only then did we look back. Cliff quickly crossed the room and closed the blinds then sat back down on the bed. I swallowed. Shaken by what we had just seen.

Maybe hunting for that thing was a bad idea after all? Maybe we should have heeded Mr. O'lair's warnings so many summers ago? Why hadn't we been frightened and never gone into the woods again the first time we had caught a glimpse of it? Things have warning labels for a reason on everyday things. There was a reason we had been warned and there was a reason that you were suppose to stay on 'our' side of the creek. A reason that we weren't suppose to go into the forest at night. We had ignored all of it now look where it got us.

"Now what...?" I asked hesitantly.  
My question was vague, but I was pretty sure he understood what I meant.  
"I... don't... know..." He said slowly as he replayed the video and paused it where the creature had appeared.

That night we had stayed up really late. Almost to where the sun had risen in the early morning sky, just waiting and listening for even the slightest sound. Even the smallest sound made us jump and become more alert. I had slept with Cliff that night... well morning. I had pressed myself as close as I could to his body while he held me, his steady breathing felt in my hair. Weird sure but it made me feel better. Safer and more secure and I was sure it was the same with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We woke up late that day which our grandparents found odd. Though they never made an effort to question us about it. We just had a normal... Well a as close to normal as we could get it lunch. The afternoon sun was as warm as ever. We stayed inside that day to which our grandparents found even more suspicious. Although, Again they made no move to question. It was obvious that they knew something was up. However why hadn't they asked yet? We headed upstairs like usual that night. I sat down on my bed after making sure that the blinds were closed.

"Why do you think they haven't said anything yet?" I asked without looking at him.

"I don't know. Scared maybe. Afraid that we actually found it. Afraid to ask because it might confirm their assumption." Cliff muttered, his voice void of any emotion. "We're a couple of idiots, aren't we?"

I chuckled dryly. "Yeah. We are. We ignored all of the warnings thinking that we could do something others had failed to do."

Cliff sighed. "We just have to last the summer. Then we can get home and… be safe…"

"...Yeah."

There was another moment of silence.

"I'm going to go and talk to Mr. O'lair tomorrow." Cliff decided.

"I'm coming too." I replied and he just nodded before turning in.

I killed the light on my side and did the same.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬

I stirred and lifted my head from the pillow. I scanned the room, confused as to why I woke in the first place. Cliff was asleep and from what I could see it was still dark. I slipped out of bed at the sound of voices downstairs. I slowly crept to the door and place my ear on the door. Yep. Someone was definitely talking. I thought for a moment. Gran? Gramps? I blinked sleepily as I tried to make out the words. With a few seconds of no luck and my being confused and impatient I slowly opened the door as if the creature from the videotape would be standing there. Maybe it would be. How would I know?

I looked up and down the hallway and after I was sure no one was there or rather nothing was there I exited out into the hallway and moved toward the stairs. I stopped when the floor creaked. The voices stopped for a second.

"... Do you think…?" Grandfather whispered sounding kind of worried.

"... Lets go check."

Sh_t. I moved a lot quicker at the sounds of steps on the stairs. I gave the door a quiet shove and slipped into bed. About ten seconds later there was some whispering on the other side of the door. The door slowly creaked open. I could see it in the reflection of the old TV. I closed my eyes at the sight of their faces coming into view. I listened closely. They entered the room. I felt eyes on me. Then heard what sounded like a sigh of relief. Now I was certain. They definitely knew something. They exited and I waited. Silence.

It was silent and that bothered me. I had really wanted to listen in on a conversation. I turned over and opened my eyes to look at Cliff and continue with my debating on waking him. A gasp caught in my throat.

The creature from the woods stood in our doorway. It just stood there. Its head tilted slightly to the side like it was thinking something over. Even though it had no visible eyes I could tell it was looking at me and that in itself was scary enough. The seconds ticked by seemed so much longer.

"Wh- what…" I started though I couldn't continue.

What did it want? That was what I wanted to know, but… I was afraid. What would I do if it spoke? What would I do if my speaking to it set it off. I tensed as it seemed to draw forward. I closed my eyes and when nothing happened I opened my eyes again to see that it had vanished. I- I looked at it. I saw it clearly. Clear as day. Mr O'lair had warned us against that and I saw it! Now what? What did it mean? I stayed where I was the rest of the night. Just watching the doorway.

_/)_/)_./¯"""/')

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\)¯¯\)¯¯¯'\_„„„„\)

SANITY LOADING...

SANITY LOADING...

███ ] 45%

ERROR. UNABLE TO LOAD.

VIRUS DETECTED: THE CREATURE FROM THE WOODS

UNABLE TO DELETE

Or at least that's how I felt. Cliff looked at me for a second then back to the road. I continued to stare out the window. Not saying anything about the weird looks. Just watching the forest go by. Tree by tree. Treetreetreetree tree tree tree. Tree. Tree.. Tree… Tree. Tree. The car stopped at the stop sign. Cliff looked at me again.

"... You've been quiet." He commented, leaning back in his seat as he continued to stare at me.

"... Yeah?"

He made no move to continue driving.

"Want to tell me what's up?"

I took a moment. I looked at him. "I heard Gran and Gramps talking last night…" I started as I looked back out the window. "So I tried eavesdropping. The floor creaked… They came upstairs though so I had to give up on that… Before they came upstairs Gramps said 'Do you think?' and then Gran suggested that they check it out. They came in our room and they acted relieved to see us there…" I sighed as I realized I was avoiding the problem.

"Hm… So what's your point."

"... Well… I think…" No liar. You know. He can handle it. You're both in this together. He deserves to know.

'Yeah?"

"It's watching us." I finally spat out. "Very closely."

"What?"

I looked back to him. "It stood in the hall and watched us."

"Yeah I saw…" He said though I was sure he knew what I meant. Just didn't want to admit it.

"Last night. It stood in the doorway for I don't know how long."

"You saw it in the TVs reflection?" He asked sounding uneasy.

I shook my head.

His gaze darkened like it always did when something was serious. "What do you mean?"

"I saw it, Cliff. I'm scared." I whispered.

Cliff looked ahead and chewed on his lip. I looked back out the window. I stared at the trees blankly like I had been. I froze.

"Cliff. Cliff drive." I told him quickly.

"Wha-" He started to look, but I prevented that by pushing his face forward and he got what I meant.

He drove. Fast. It was already going to take my life, but it would not take my brothers. Not if I could help it.

**I was listening to 'The Music of The Night' right when Slendy showed up in the story. 'The verse Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before' and stuff. The after it was all Mulan! I'll make a man out of you! So of course I was all darkness. Leaving. WRITE! Yeah I know, but I wasn't sure if anyone liked this story...**


	3. Chapter 3

¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸ ...¸.¤\\\

\\\..CREEPYPASTA!\\\

.\\\¸.¤*¨¨*¤ .¸¸.¸.¤*

..\\\

O /

/▌

/ \

Chapter 3

I grasped the handle above my seat and the one on the dashboard as Cliff raced away from that spot with that dark look on his face. Now not only was I scared to death of that creature, but now I was scared to death of crashing and dying in this car. However wouldn't it be better to die here and have people know I was dead and be able to find my body versus getting taken and killed somewhere else that no one would find me? Just rotting away in the darkness or something? So I hung on tight, bit my lip and kept quiet. Only when we saw the little town did Cliff finally start to slow. He looked back as we drove into town going a solid fifteen. He cast me a quick glance then back to the road. We stopped in front of the antique. Cliff got out after pretty much yanking his keys out of the ignition. I sat in the car still kind of frozen from what had just happened. My hands still gripping the handles like my life depended on it or something. Cliff opened my door.

"Hey." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I looked at him. A worried expression on his features. "Oh…"

I quickly got out and followed him into the antique shop. Mr. O'lair sat at the front counter. He looked up at the sound of the bell ringing above the door, telling him someone had just entered. He smiled at our entrance. He smiled at our entrance like he was when we believed him and his 'crazy' stories back then about some monster in the woods that took his son Josh. We were the only ones who believed him back then.

We had been so excited to hear of something so amazing in the forest right by our grandparents house. So close to comfort that if we ever got scared in the woods we could just run back, have some cookies or something then just be comforted by the fact that our grandparents were there for us. Like if the creature did try to kill us we could just wash away the problem by eating cookies and playing board games.

"You're both still ok." He beamed.

Cliff took great strides to the counter. I took much faster steps as I tried to keep up, but he still made it there before I did. Before I did he placed his hands on the counter. Before I did he did something I hadn't expected him to do.

"Mr. O'lair." Cliff started, staring the old man in the eye with that darkened look of his, the one Mr. O'lair had come to know over the years along with the rest of the people in this little town. "Tell me what happened. What happened to Josh?"

I was stunned. I had stopped several feet from the counter. Just standing there dumbfounded and a little worried. Had I just heard him right? Had he just asked Mr. O'lair what happened to his missing son? The son that vanished when he was only eight? The relieved and somewhat happy look melted from Mr. O'lair's features. He looked like we had just asked him for the one thing in the world that he treasured most. A better example would be like his dog just died. I kind of felt bad for him now. But here Cliff was being so blunt and asking him something like the disappearance of his son.

"Mr…. Mr. O'lair?" I asked unsure now.

He was silent as he seemed to be reliving some moment. What moment he was reliving we could guess, but what exactly happened we couldn't even guess. Cliff gave him a few minutes, but never lost that look of his. Keeping that dark stare throughout the whole silence, but it had to end and Cliff had enough of waiting.

"Mr. O'lair, I need you to tell me." Cliff told him. There was another round of silence.

"Please. I need to know what happened." Cliff pressed with a pleading note in his voice. Just there for half a second, but I caught it and I was sure Mr. O'lair caught it as well since he seemed to be drawn out of his little trance.

Cliff wasn't one to beg and press on subjects he didn't think were important. He was strong and stood on his own and I admired him for that. Strong, determined, silent and he was my role model. I looked up to him and admired him. My brother. Mr. O'lair studied him. Cliff however didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Tell me. I'm not sure how much time is left here. That Thing is going to take my brother."

"He… saw it?" Mr. O'lair asked.

"Yes." Cliff replied right away. More silence followed. "Please help me. It's going to take my little brother. Please. I can't protect him by myself from that thing. It's going to take my baby brother." Cliff pleaded and the sight of it just about broke my heart. It hurt to see my brother this way.

What was worse was that it was my fault. I was causing my brother pain. Emotional stress and… He was the one person I could count on in the world. The one person I cared for more than anything. He was my best friend and I was pretty sure I would never feel that way about anyone else. Especially now since there was the chance I wouldn't make it out of this alive. I'm so sorry...

Mr. O'lair sighed. "I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do."

Nothing he could do? Nothing? I was dead? I was going to die this summer? All my dreams seemed to vanish in a large mushroom cloud and evaporate into the air along with my future. This summer was going to be my last. This summer… I wasn't going to make it even halfway in. I was going to be sitting awake everything night just wondering when it was going to come next and drag me into the woods. I was going to be jumping at even the slightest sounds. I wasn't ever going to see any of my friends again. I was going to end up having a mental breakdown and start rocking in a corner or something. I was going to die and there was nothing I nor anyone could do about it. Mom… Mom would care, wouldn't she? She'd care that if I vanished never to be seen again, wouldn't she? My brother… He was going to be blaming himself for this. I snapped myself out of my little trance and looked to my brother.

He looked like all his hope had been completely and utterly destroyed with no chance of fixing. He looked so… I was never going to… Nothing was possible for me anymore and Cliff… He was so broken. I took a step forward.

"I am sorry. I truly am." Mr. O'lair apologized.

Cliff slammed his hands on the countertop startling us both. "No! There must be something I can do! You just don't understand! He's my baby brother d_mmit! It can't take him from me! It can't take him away from Gran and Gramps! That Thing can't take him away from us! I won't let it!"

Mr. O'lair looked at him with what looked like sympathy no… It wasn't sympathy. It was empathy. He understood more than we knew. He had gone through it. he stayed silent however. Just watching as Cliff stared down the counter like it would give him the answer. The tension in the air had quickly turned into an air of devastation and pain. So thick you swore you could cut it from the air with a knife. Cliffs hands slowly turned into fists on the cold countertop and he shook slightly from how tight he was clenching his fists.

"...But… He's my baby brother… He hasn't even begun to live his life yet… There's so much he hasn't done… It can't… It just can't…" Cliffs voice wavered and cracked.

"Cliff…" I said quietly.

He didn't respond. Never would I ever meet someone who cared about me so much. My life was about to come to an end and I was going to break down my brothers as well. Not just his, but my grandparents. They were going to become like Mr. O'lair. Swearing that some creature from the woods took me away. My fault. i couldn't take this deafening silence anymore. I couldn't stand to watch my brother as he had some mental war with himself as he tried to understand what he had been just told. Trying to accept that I was a lost cause now.

I took a few slow steps back and when no one paid any attention to that I turned and walked out. I sat on the curb. The warm summer breeze was nice. At least there was something good about today. A nice summer breeze to go with the great weather. I smiled. At least I actually did have my brother as a best friend. Most people didn't have that. I looked up and felt that small sense of security dissolve away like it had never even been there. It stood on the opposite side of the deserted street like it belonged there. I looked back hearing fast steps inside the little shop and the door opened with the ringing of the bell. Cliff looked down at me and the panic that was just on his face vanished in a split second.

He smiled as he took up is usually calm facade. The one that I had most the time when we were home, but here at Gran and Gramps I didn't feel that need to hide anymore.

"Come on. Lets go and get some ice cream." He smiled and offered me his hand.

Cliff...

**Yeah I know. 2 chapters in one day and one at like midnight on a school night, but I was in the zone and like last time when I started chapter and I decided to sleep and continue tomorrow it took me a month to finish it because I lost my zone. I lost what I wanted to happen.**


End file.
